1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon mount tactical light trigger. More particularly, the invention relates to a weapon mount using trigger mechanism to activate the tactical light of a shotgun or rifle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A tactical light is an accessory of shotgun or rifle and is turned on/off by pressing a pressure pad on a tail-cap switch. The pressure pad is attached to a tactical grip with a hook and loop fastener and turned on by palm.
As the tail-cap switch employs an electro-mechanism and there is a section of the wire between the switch and light exposed outside of the gun, the wire is prone to damages to cause the tail-cap switch and tactical light failure.